its nice to be forgotten about isnt it?
by LincTheSinkBurrows
Summary: Lexi grew up with Justin and went through everything with him,they were best friends till one day when they were 15 years old, Justin got signed by the one and only Scooter Braun and leaves lexi without even as much as a goodbye, what if the boy Lexington,I knew is gone?what if Justin changed into a spoiler brat and what if he comes back to Stratford, Ontario and they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

Hope you guys like this is my first attempt at writing a story so let me know what you think. Lexi is sort of based on me and my personality.

**disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone associated with Justin or his label, I only own my characters **

Hey my name is Lexi and I'm 16 years old with brown hair and the colour of my eyes depends because you see the thing is they change , I don't know why but i was born with it . And this is my story ..

Around 2 years ago now i had this friend that i had known since I was little , his name was teen pop sensation Justin Bieber We met when I was in the first grade, we were both pretty scared to go into the class at first so the teacher came and talked to us and soon we slowly crept into the classroom. We were still pretty scared so i asked the teacher if I could sit next to Justin and she said"yes of course, its nice to see youve met a friend already Lexi" she smiled. I skipped over to were Justin was sitting all on his own twiddling his thumbs. I nervously sat down beside him, he was quiet. So I decided to start talking " Hi, I'm Lexi", he slowly lifted his head and quietly replied " I'm Justin" he quickly put his head back down. I looked around the class, I saw lots of kids playing and making friends but none of them seemed to interest me Except Justin. I heard a small sniffle come from the little boy sitting next to me and I turned around to look at him. He was crying "whats wrong" I asked " no-one wants to play with me " " I'll play with you" and thats how we became friends then eventually that grew to be best friends to the point were we did everything together. We were never apart until a certain day happened.

I have been through everything with him from finding his love of music, to Stratford idol, through everything I mean there wasn't something he wouldn't tell me, but the day that he got signed for scooter everything changed. I wasn't even worth a decent goodbye, one minute I'm walking into school and sitting with him, the next he's gone and I don't know where or what happened to him till I was on the internet and he was in Atlanta.

Pretty soon the news got around that Justin wasn't here anymore and I had always been a bit on the tubby side but not obese I just had a stomach on me and because Justin stood up for me a lot and they knew he wasn't here anymore to defend me, that's when the bullying started. I had been bullied my whole life until I hit 13 years old and I decided I wasn't going to take it anymore and stood up to them. It hasn't happened since but just because it hasn't happened doesn't mean I don't remember, the Times I cried, the way I used to dress, I used to dress like a guy because I didn't like figure hugging girls clothes because they would show off my stomach. But once I stood up for myself I stopped acting like I cared what people thought about me and put up these hard,rock solid walls to protect myself...

Hey guys please read, like and comment, and let me know what you think if its good or bad if you liked it if you didn't but please sont be too harsh its my first time writing a fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi's POV

Why was I dreaming of memories i have been trying to suppress especially memories that involve JUSTIN DREW BIEBER., god i hate that obnoxious self centred asshole. I know your probably wondering like " omg how can you hate that perfection?" And the answer to that question,, because he left me , without so much as a goodbye or and explanation. After everything i did for him! Lexi grab a hold of yourself, i pull back the purple duvet, get out of bed and trudge to the bathroom to take a shower, after my shower i walked to my closet to find an outfit i decided on a pair of blue ripped shorts, a purple tank, a white shrug and some white knee high socks with little ribbons on the sides paired with some cute ankle high heel boots. Right now my hair , i decided on some loose curls , now i don't really want to sound full of myself but i had a pretty good body nice long slightly muscled legs, curves in the right places and long brown hair, after doing my hair i looked out my make up and lightly apply foundation mascara a little blush and some eyeliner before grabbing my keys,iPhone and my iPod and head downstairs to my baby , no i don't have a human baby i was talking about my black 1969 ford mustang! That my mom had been saving up for since i was like 5. I made my way to my car and started the engine and headed towards school. My school is the same as any other you have the "populars", the losers, band geeks, nerds, you get my point and everyone pretty much sticks to their cliques , and then theirs me friends with a lot of different clique members. I pull my car into a space and make my way over to my little group which entails Mykel, Paul, Christina(Chrissy), Letty, Dominic and Roxy. I pull out my iPod and put an earbud in putting on my favourite playlist of bands, as i start hearing the familiar beat of Kiss Me Again by We Are The In Crowd. Out of the corner of my eye i see a black Range Rover pull into the space next to my car and out steps a boy with chocolaty brown hair, a white t-shirt, black leather jacket, skinny jeans that are tight in all the right places , Damn, i let my eyes travel to his feet and see a pair of purple Supra's. Oh my god no the only person in the world i know that dresses like that is oh god please no , the boy slowly starts to turn round and his ray ban covered eyes look towards me and i see that trademark smile spread across his face, I feel my face turn into a frown and I turn around and confidently walk away from him. I go directly to my locker and take out whatever books I'll need for my first class and walked down the hall walking past a group of three boys who I know to be Ryan, Christian and Chaz, three of justins best friends(before he left that is) and two of them mainly Christian and Chaz have bullied me since he left calling me "fatty","tubs" anything they could call me to make me self conscious but now, I don't act all scared and timid I answer back and give attiutd, I don't take no carp from nobody and even ever since that day I stood up for myself they keep trying to hit on me and ask me out, and also make comments on my body now, the one person of the group that hasn't been nasty to me or bullied me is Ryan, he has still triedto be my friend because he genuinely liked me as friend when I hung out with Justin,Christian,Chaz and Ryan. I shake my head and sleepwalking till I get to them, I see them turn around and see Christian and Chas walking towards me, grabbing my hand stopping my in my tracks, "what do you want asshole?" "Same thing as before I wanna see a bit of that fine body of yours"Christian replied I put my index finger to my lips and say" hmmm no not if you were the last guy on earth and we had to save the human race" I spat in his face and walked off to history with Mrs kane.

History was really uneventufll, I sat though the class doodling in my book and only half listening. The second period bell rang and I packed up my stuff and headed to english with Mr Gillespie, English was my favourite class and no-one could ruin it for me except ...Him

There you go chapter two let me know what you think guys


End file.
